The invention relates to a communication system and method, and in particular to a system and method allowing a user equipment such as a terminal, mobile station (MS) or the like, to get connected to a network element such as an originating or terminating network element or a network element providing a registration function, e.g. for SIP (Session Initiation Protocol). Before a user equipment, e.g. a terminal, can request a registration to a serving network element such as CSCF (Call State Control Function), e.g. for getting connected to another network element, it has to find such a serving network element.
The terminal may be adapted to search, when intending to register, for a proxy network element that helps to find CSCF. For achieving this function, it might be considered to add a new network element providing e.g. a Location Service. However, such a new network element increases the network complexity and overhead.